Harry and the Forgotten Teachers' Diaries
by teddylonglong
Summary: Outside the Room of Requirement, Harry thinks, 'I want a place, in which all our teachers would hide their private diaries.' What will he and his friends find? Set in fifth year, completely AU, partly OOC, lots of mischief and pranking!
1. Prologue

**Harry and the Forgotten Teachers' Diaries**

Harry motioned Hermione and Ron to follow him up onto the seventh floor. After the Pensieve incident with Professor Snape and another detention with Professor Umbridge he wanted to have some fun. Motioning his friends to wait, he paced in front of the spot where the door was supposed to appear, thinking, '_I want a place, in which all our teachers would hide their private diaries_.'

A door appeared, and the three friends eagerly entered the room. "What did you wish for?" Hermione asked curiously, worriedly eyeing her friend, who wasn't acting himself since he had returned from his Occlumency lesson with Professor Snape that evening.

Harry only smirked and stepped over to the nearest shelf, pulling a few books out off the shelf. He chuckled when he looked at the titles.

'_My sixth year by Minerva McGonagall_' was the first book and '_Minnie's, Rolanda's and my fifth year by Poppy Pomfrey_' the next.

"That's exactly what I wanted," Harry said contentedly, showing the books to his friends, causing them to gasp simultaneously.

"You wished for a room to show us our teachers' diaries?" Hermione asked unbelievingly.

"Exactly," Harry nodded. "Look around and see what other ones are here, and we'll shrink them and take them with us in case we can't get this room to appear for us again."

Together they searched the whole evening and finally returned to Gryffindor with twenty shrunken diaries in their robe pockets, on which Harry had placed a Charm, so that nobody except for the three of them would recognise them for what they truly were.

"All right; let's go into our dormitory and read the first one. We can take turns reading," Harry suggested.

"Um, Harry," Ron hesitantly spoke up. "Do you think we could invite the twins to join us? I'm sure they'd absolutely love these books."

"All right," Harry agreed and motioned for Fred and George to unobtrusively follow them.

Once in the dormitory they divided the books among the five of them, Harry changed the Charms so that the twins would be able to read the diaries as well, and everyone was instructed to select one chapter to read to the others every evening.

"All right; let me begin tonight," Harry said and opened the first book on his small pile.

* * *

_tbc..._

_I know this is extremely short, but this is kind of a prologue to the story._

_Thanks to Mushcorn for her brilliant beta-ing!_

_All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	2. The Potions Classroom

**The Potions Classroom – Minerva McGonagall, fifth year**

_May 17__th__, 1940, Monday evening._

When I told Poppy what Professor Prince said to me when I suggested to him to have us take the test on Monday instead of Friday, she laughed. But it's so unfair. On Saturday is the match against Ravenclaw, and it's really important, because it depends on who wins the match if it will be Gryffindor or Slytherin that will win the Quidditch cup. Therefore, I suggested to Prince to have the Potions test on Monday and not on Friday right before the game when nobody can concentrate after practising Quidditch every evening. But of course he doesn't want the Gryffindors to have a chance to practise, hoping that Slytherin wins the cup.

"Quidditch is not everything, and if you only know what you learned during the last two evenings before the test, you won't be able to take your Potions OWLs this year anyway," Prince told me. He even said I should be glad that he announced the test in advance. What a fraud!

I'm so angry; I just have to think of something to get my revenge.

_May 18__th__, 1940, Tuesday evening._

I think I have an idea, so I'm going to spend the night in the library to do some research. Oh, it would be so great if I met Dumbledore; he's so nice and I know for a fact that he doesn't like Prince at all.

_May 20__th__, 1940, Thursday evening._

Fortunately, Poppy and Rolanda found my plan brilliant and agreed to help me. We're going to head to the Potions classroom right after Quidditch practice, and I just hope it'll work.

_May 21__st__, 1940, Friday morning._

I think it worked. Poppy went to Prince's office and occupied him with her brilliant questions. It's amazing how much she knows about Potions and especially Healing potions. Rolanda cast the Spell on the Potions classroom, and I am the Secret Keeper. Well, we'll have to wait to see what's going to happen.

_May 21__st__, 1940, Friday evening._

Our first class in the morning was Potions, and at first it was hilarious. Everyone was standing in the hall in front of where nobody except for me could see the door to the Potions classroom. Prince came out of his office and shouted angrily that his classroom seemed to have vanished overnight. He even asked if any of us could see the door, obviously believing that the Secret Keeper would be stupid enough to admit. Seeing that there was no chance of getting into the classroom, he ordered us out onto the grounds to take a written test instead of the practical one he had planned.

Well, the test wasn't such a problem, because Poppy had forced Rolanda and me to study with her every free minute anyway. But it was really cold on the grounds and of course none of us had worn warm robes or clothes, because we didn't expect to spend a double Potions class outside in the cold, and it's probably the reason I now have a splitting headache and I'm going to sleep now in so I will be fit to play the Quidditch match tomorrow morning.

_May 23__rd__, 1940, Sunday evening._

Unfortunately, yesterday morning the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team was sick. Of course we didn't go to the hospital wing because we knew that Poppy's granny would keep us there, and we wanted to play in the match. But we played worse than ever before and lost the match, before we had to spend the rest of the weekend in the hospital wing. Good that at least nobody knows, who caused this all. Oops, I just remembered that we still have to cancel the Fidelius Charm on the Potions classroom. I hope Poppy and Rolanda aren't asleep yet.

_日記完了_

"Oh, I wished I could do that to the History of Magic classroom," Harry groaned. "Maybe we should learn that Charm."

"Why not?" Fred asked, grinning mischievously.

"Let's try it out," George added eagerly.

"I think it will afford quite an amount of magic to cast the Fidelius Charm, but we'll surely find enough information in the library on how to cast it," Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"All right then, let's meet in the library right after our last afternoon class tomorrow," Harry suggested, not able to suppress a yawn anymore.

"Yeah, let's go to bed, and we'll do some research tomorrow," Ron agreed tiredly.

_日記読書_

On the next day, the five conspirators met in the library and searched for a detailed explanation concerning the Fidelius Charm.

"Here!" Hermione all of a sudden shouted, causing everyone occupying the library at that time to shoot her a curious glance. "I'm sorry," she quickly apologized and showed her friends a page in an old tome. "Here; the one, who casts the Charm, has to say this incantation." She pointed to a sentence written in a different font than the rest of the page.

"Who is going to cast the Charm, and who wants to be the Secret Keeper?" Harry enquired.

"Maybe Fred and George could cast the Charm together. They're probably more powerful than the rest of us because they're older, and they can say things simultaneously, so that the Charm would be twice as strong as if any of us cast it," Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"We'll do that. What about you as Secret Keeper? Nobody would expect our 'Know-it-all' to participate in a prank," the twins suggested, chuckling.

"They are right, Mione," Ron threw in. "Would you be willing to do it?"

"All right," Hermione agreed. "Harry, are you sure that you want to cast the Charm on the History of Magic classroom? I don't think Professor Binns would be very affected by the matter. Wouldn't it be better to cast it on Professor Umbridge's classroom?"

Harry and the three Weasley brothers couldn't help laughing at the thought of Professor Umbridge not being able to find her own classroom.

"That's absolutely brilliant!" Harry blurted out, apologizing profusely when Madam Pince instructed him to be quiet. "Yes, let's cast it on the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. That's hilarious! And it's good that I'm not the Secret Keeper, because I'll be the first, whom she'll suspect."

"When are you going to cast the Charm?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Let's do it right now. Dinner begins in a few minutes, so she'll be leaving her office shortly. Then we can quickly cast the Charm and hurry to dinner, so that she won't notice our absence," Fred suggested, and the five friends took their bags and hurriedly left the library.

They hid in an alcove near the Defence teacher's office, and like they had assumed a few minutes later Professor Umbridge left her office and headed down the large staircase towards the Great Hall.

Hermione and the twins stormed over to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, and the twins carefully cast the long Charm they had just memorized a few minutes earlier, while Harry and Ron remained near the stairs to ensure that nobody would disturb their friends.

Five minutes later, the five friends made their way down into the Great Hall. To the three fifth years' amusement, Fred and George kept hexing each other as they went, so that they'd be safe even if Professor Umbridge decided to cast the Priory Incantatem Spell on their wands.

"Who is going to read tonight?" Hermione enquired when the four others returned from Quidditch practice just before curfew.

Harry sighed. "Can't we just leave it until tomorrow night and wait to see the results of our first prank first? I've a terrible headache and would like to go to bed straight away."

"Of course; then I'll read the next diary entry tomorrow. I found a few good ones," Hermione replied, causing her friends to chuckle.

_日記__読書_

In the morning, nobody was able to find the Defence classroom, not even the teacher. To all the students' delight Professor Umbridge cancelled her classes for the whole day and asked the Headmaster to call all the teachers together for a staff meeting directly following the afternoon classes.

"What's the problem, Dolores?" Dumbledore asked gently when all his colleagues were assembled in the staff room.

"My classroom is gone," Umbridge replied, causing McGonagall and Pomfrey to let out simultaneous snorts.

"Someone must have cast the Fidelius Charm on your classroom, Dolores," McGonagall informed her colleague, chuckling. "I did the same thing in my fifth year when I had a Potions professor, whom I really hated," she explained, causing her colleagues to laugh.

"Why would the students hate me so much to do something like this? They are so cute and I am their nicest professor," Umbridge gave back, looking around uncertainly, before she straightened and decided, "Well, then I'll have to question all the students under Veritaserum."

"Impossible." Snape shook his head. "You can't use Veritaserum on the students without parental consent."

"Well Minerva, what do you suggest Dolores should do?" Dumbledore asked gently, trying to hide a laugh behind a lemon drop.

"When we cast that Charm more than fifty years ago, we cancelled it as fast as possible," the Deputy Headmistress replied calmly. "So far, Dolores could take the students out on the ground for their class. I remember that Remus sometimes let them practise certain spells outside."

_日記__読書_

Noticing that the teachers' meeting seemed to be finished, the twins quickly grabbed their extendable ears and hurried back to the Gryffindor common room to inform their friends.

The five friends ran into Harry's and Ron's dormitory, letting themselves fall onto Harry's bed and laughed as they told the others what had gone on in the teachers' lounge.

"That's hilarious," Harry gasped.

"Of course, especially since we won't cancel the Charm as long as the toad is teaching Defence here," George agreed, causing everyone to laugh even more.

"All right now, shall we read another diary entry? I love this one," Hermione said a few minutes later and began to read.

* * *

_tbc..._

_Thanks to Mushcorn for her brilliant beta-ing!_

_All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	3. The Danger of Potions Brewing

**The Danger of Potions Brewing – Poppy Pomfrey, sixth year**

_March 5__th__, 1941, Monday evening._

It's unbelievable. I know that Prince told everyone that they had to stir counter clockwise, but it's only normal that at least half of the class forgets that until the end of the brewing process, especially as we had Potions first thing in the morning. Anyway, half of my classmates were hit by the exploding potions and were sprouting green spots all over their bodies.

"The effects will wear off in twenty-four hours. Pomfrey, if I discover that you healed even one of your classmates, you'll be in detention for the rest of the school year," Prince told me right before he dismissed us. But how could I let them suffer all day? They couldn't go to Granny, because she was at St. Mungo's today, and Prince was to look after the sick students for her.

Well, I let them suffer until lunchtime, but when I saw that none of my classmates that were affected ate anything and I unobtrusively checked on Minnie, noticing that she was running a fever, I silently healed all of them. Before Prince could get to me, I left the Hall and spoke to our Head of House, who fortunately was in his office. Dumbledore offered me a lemon drop and told me that I didn't have to worry; he'd tell the Headmaster that I had detention with him for the rest of the school year and I'd have to serve my detention in the Gryffindor common room. He even awarded me fifty points for proficiently helping my classmates.

_日記完了_

"I liked that one," Harry smiled. "Madam Pomfrey just can't see anyone suffer without helping the person, and I loved Dumbledore's reaction."

"Although, we won't be able to do that as a prank on anyone; so shall we just read another one and see if there is something we can use as a prank?" Ron suggested with a huge smile on his face in expectation of more fun to come.

"Here's another good one," Fred smirked.

"Please don't be offended, Harry," George added, grinning.

_次の__日記読書_

**The Marauders – Severus Snape, sixth year**

_November 20__th__, 1976, Friday evening._

Today, I really managed to get back at James Potter and his little group of dunderheads. At breakfast, when I was sure that nobody was watching me, I spelled a potion straight into their stomachs. At first they didn't notice anything, because I made the potion so that it was extremely slow working. During the Transfiguration class, their voices slowly became hoarse, which was so obvious that McGonagall even asked Black if he caught a cold. They didn't know what was happening to them. At the end of the class, their noses began to turn short and thick at the same time as the colour of their skins slowly turned a pinkish colour. During our Defence class I watched as their legs became shorter, and when they appeared in the Great Hall for lunch the transformation into their pigs' form was complete.

Best of all is that I invented the potion, so nobody can make an antidote for them, and no one except for me knows that it'll take three days until they're back to normal.

Well, I'm looking forward to the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match tomorrow!

_日記完了_

"You have to admit that was brilliant, wasn't it?" the twins laughed, causing the others to agree.

"Don't worry; after hearing how they treated Snape, I'm not offended, even if he's an absolute git," Harry commented. "All right; shall we prank him in a similar way?"

"Of course!" the twins shouted simultaneously, and their eyes were sparkling with joy.

"We must be very careful though; even if he did such things as a student, he's a teacher now and as you know he's not one who'd award points for a good prank like Professor Dumbledore," Hermione threw in cautiously.

"The problem is how to brew such a potion, especially one that he can't brew an antidote for in the blink of an eye," Ron spoke up, looking questioningly at his brothers.

"Ah, leave that to us, Ronniekins," Fred replied mischievously, while George hurriedly left the room only to return two minutes later with a small pouch that contained what looked like some of their toffees in his hand.

"Just by chance we have this one here..." he began a singsong, which Fred completed happily.

"... and it will turn him into a teddy bear."

"Into a teddy bear?" Harry shouted, roaring with laughter.

"Well, how is he going to ingest that thing, and how long will it last? Will it wear off by itself?" Hermione enquired sternly.

"One of us can spell it straight into his stomach; I don't know the spell, but we should be able to find it without any problems in any Healing book," George replied.

Fred agreed, "I don't think that's a problem. Harry could even ask Dobby to do it for him, and it'll wear off in exactly 48 hours."

"Ah, then we should do it tomorrow morning, so that poor Sevvie-poo won't have to suffer over the weekend when nobody sees him," Ron suggested.

"All right, I have a Healing book up in my dormitory; let me get it, and we can look for the correct spell," Hermione threw in and fetched her book.

"Here's the spell," Harry said quickly. "Let me cast it at breakfast tomorrow. I still have to get back at Snape for his behaviour towards me in our last Occlumency lesson."

_日記読書_

In the morning, the five friends were among the first students that took a seat at the Gryffindor table. However, to Harry's relief, their Housemates followed soon, and their House table was crowded enough, so that no one would know who cast the spell. And finally, Professor Snape strode into the Great Hall with his traditional sneer on his face and his robes billowing behind him in their usual way. Harry impatiently waited until the teacher had taken his seat at the Head table between Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey, before he unobtrusively waved his wand at the small toffee and the teacher, causing the professor's features to morph into that of a light pink teddy bear.

A few seconds later, the Great Hall erupted into laughter, and the five friends joined in the laughter, relieved that everyone else found it as hilarious as themselves.

"Well, you could have considered his choice of colours and at least have made him become a green teddy bear," Harry whispered to the twins.

Everyone had just quietened down some when all of a sudden the voice of a Hufflepuff first year could be heard, "Oh, he's so cuddly!"

Under roaring laughter, Professor Snape hurriedly stood from his seat to escape the situation, but Madam Pomfrey pushed him back and sternly said, "Severus, I don't care what you look like, but you are not going to miss any meals!"

All the students, who didn't have Potions that day, envied their Housemates who did, not knowing that the Charm would last another day, so that everyone would have time enough to admire the Potions Master's cute teddy bear form.

"That was hilarious," Harry said that evening, still laughing, and everyone agreed with him.

"Here's another one I loved," Hermione said, opening one of her books.

* * *

_tbc..._

_Thanks to Mushcorn for her brilliant beta-ing!_

_All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	4. The Babylon Charm

**The Babylon Charm – Minerva McGonagall, sixth year**

_December 19__th__, 1940, Monday evening._

Knowing that Professor Prince was once again going to complain to the Headmaster that we were all dunderheads, who were too stupid to do what we were told, I cast a Charm on the Head table, before Prince could even open his mouth.

Only Poppy and Rolanda knew what I did, and we had lots of fun watching the Head table. Prince obviously tried several times to address the Headmaster and even Dumbledore, although he should have known better because Dumbledore wouldn't listen to him anyway, but the Headmaster just couldn't understand him.

"What's wrong with the teachers?" Jan, who was sitting on Poppy's other side, enquired.

We couldn't help laughing, and Poppy explained, "I believe that someone cast the Babylon Charm on the Head table. They can't understand each other, because they all speak different languages."

Well, lucky as I sometimes am, our Head of House had wanted to speak with the Headmaster about something important and was extremely angry at everyone since he didn't know who had cast the Charm. And like things are, Transfiguration was our first afternoon class.

"Put your books away; we're going to do an oral pop quiz. I'm going to ask you questions," Dumbledore announced, and in the overall commotion I quickly cast the Charm again all over the class.

To Dumbledore's chagrin he ended up speaking Japanese, which nobody could understand. Ten minutes later he gave up and made us take a written test with questions like '_What is the effect of the Babylon Charm?_' '_What is the incantation of the Babylon Charm?_' '_How long do the effects of the Babylon Charm last?_' and several more of these questions.

Knowing that I could either take a zero for the test or admit that I had cast the Charms, I diligently answered all the questions. Of course, Dumbledore kept me back after the class and told me, "Two months worth of detention with me, Ms. McGonagall."

"Thanks Professor, I'd love to serve detention with you. Could you perhaps teach me the Animagus Transformation?" I replied eagerly, nearly causing him to choke on the lemon drop he was sucking.

"We'll see," he said, but I noticed that his eyes were twinkling happily, so I think he'll be going to teach me.

_日記完了_

"Are you sure this 'Minerva McGonagall' is our stern Transfiguration teacher?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Well, obviously," Hermione replied impatiently.

"We should learn how to become an Animagus, too, but I wouldn't dare ask McGonagall to teach me when she gave me detention," Harry commented, amazed by the boldness of their Head of House.

"Well, at least this is a prank we could easily play on the teachers, isn't it?" Ron chuckled.

"Yes, I think it's in our seventh year Charms book," Fred replied, shooting George a questioning glance.

His brother nodded. "Yep, and I know how to cast it, so I can do that at breakfast tomorrow if you want."

"Hmmm, well, to prank the Head table is not bad, but I think it could be even more fun to cast it on a class like McGonagall did to Dumbledore. For example, I'd love to cast it on our Defence class," Harry said thoughtfully.

Everyone laughed, but George threw in, "Umbridge is always good, but I don't think she'll be here for much longer." Seeing that everyone except for his twin brother gave him a curious look, he explained, "Well, considering that the two of you are Muggle raised you won't know that, but blood quills are forbidden in the magical world. After she had every student use a blood quill in class at the beginning of this week as punishment because she made everyone responsible for the fact that she can't find her classroom, I'm sure that lots of people have complained about her to the Ministry."

"I know for a fact that Dad was going to accuse her of illegal dark magic," Fred threw in. "So, the Ministry just has to pull her out of Hogwarts, if not throw her into Azkaban where she belongs."

"Well, that sounds reasonable," Hermione said contentedly. "I hope they'll get rid of her quickly."

"I know what we're going to do," Harry groaned. "Let's cast the spell in each class. I can imagine that it would be a lot of fun in Professor Trelawney's class, but only Ron and I have Divination. I'd also love for it to get back to McGonagall since she was the first to cast the spell, but she'll just cast the counter spell..."

"No Harry, there's no counter spell; she'd have to wait until it wears off," Hermione contradicted, "but are you sure you want to anger McGonagall like that?"

"Oh well... no? I guess," Harry replied in a small voice. "Then let's just cast it at the Head table, but at dinner instead of breakfast, because that is when Dumbledore makes his announcements."

"All right, George should cast the spell at dinner then," Hermione said contentedly.

_日記読書_

When the friends sat down at the Gryffindor table the following morning, Harry noticed immediately that Professor Lupin was sitting at the Head table, while Umbridge seemed to be missing.

"Dumbledore will surely announce something. Cast the spell now," he urged George, who quickly cast the spell at the Head table.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Dumbledore stood and spoke to the room in an accent free and fluent German as he began his announcements. "Liebe Schüler, wie Sie sehen, ist Professor Lupin zurück an Stelle von Dolores Umbridge, die wegen Verwendung illegaler Schreibutensilien vor Gericht steht. Ich bitte die Verantwortlichen, noch während dieses Frühstücks den Fidelius-Zauber zu stornieren, der auf dem Klassenraum für Verteidigung liegt, damit der Unterricht wieder in dem dafür vorgesehenen Raum stattfinden kann."

As soon as he sat down again, Neville stood up and hesitantly began to speak, "Since Professor Dumbledore spoke in German and I know a bit of German, I'd like to translate what he said, if you want me to?" He shyly glanced around, and seeing that not only his fellow students but also the teachers clapped their hands, he translated, "Dear students, as you can see Professor Lupin is back at Hogwarts and is to replace Dolores Umbridge, who is going be put on trial due to her illegal use of blood quills. I'd like to ask the responsible persons to take the Fidelius Charm off the Defence classroom during breakfast this morning so Defence classes may once again be held in the appropriate classroom."

Under huge applause Neville sat down again, while the Weasley twins and Hermione rose from their seats and hurried out of the room, leaving everyone to wonder what was happening. Five minutes later, the three were back, and Fred announced, "The Defence classroom is back to normal!"

Dumbledore rose from his seat. "Vielen Dank, Mr. Longbottom. Einhundert Punkte an Gryffindor für einen schwierigen aber gelungenen Zauber, der uns von einer ungern gesehenen Kollegin befreit hat."

"Thank you. One hundred points to Gryffindor for a difficult Charm that freed us from such a dreadful staff member," Neville translated once more.

_日記読書_

"Well, one hundred points and Remus back – that's not a bad result from our pranks so far," Harry said thoughtfully when the five friends were sitting on his bed in the evening.

"Yeah, we should definitely continue," Ron laughed.

"All right then, listen to this one," Harry replied, skimming the book in front of him for an interesting diary entry.

* * *

_tbc..._

_Thanks to Mushcorn for her brilliant beta-ing!_

_All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	5. The Slippery Classrooms

**The Slippery Classrooms – Rolanda Hooch, sixth year**

_October 31__th__, 1940, Thursday evening._

Seeing that today is Halloween, Minerva, Poppy, and I spent the whole night together with Cian, Aidan, and George working on a prank for the whole school. We transfigured the floor under all of the classroom doors including the doors that led from the teachers' offices into the classrooms into magical slides that made everyone, who wanted to enter the classroom, slide back into the Great Hall.

At first, everyone tried once more to enter the specific classroom, but after unwillingly returning to the Great Hall another time they gave up.

The teachers spent the whole day until the beginning of the Halloween feast to clear the classrooms of our spells, which was especially difficult since the slides were invisible. Fortunately, the Headmaster was absent that day and Professor Dumbledore as Deputy Headmaster had to represent him, so that nobody was punished for the prank.

Well, everyone knows that Dumbledore would rather set out a prize for a good prank!

_日記完了_

"Oh, I think I'm beginning..."

"...to adore our teachers," Fred and George sighed in absolute amazement. "They were just brilliant!"

"You're right, and that sounds like a great prank, but do you think we'll be able to find the spell and how to cast it?" Ron asked doubtfully.

"Well, we'll just have to do some research," Hermione replied, shaking her head in annoyance at the question.

"We should change the Spell a bit though," Harry said pensively. "All the slides should go up to the Astronomy tower and then down onto the grounds. We'll just need to make sure that we cast the Spell on a dry day."

"And then we need a cushioning Charm at the end of the slide, so that no one gets hurt," Hermione threw in.

_日記読書_

It took them a few afternoons and evenings in the library before they had all the spells and charms together they would need.

They decided that the twins should cast the slide spell, Harry was to cast the cushioning charm on the slides, Ron would watch the Marauders' Map in order to assure that no one get caught, and Hermione would listen to and watch the spells being cast to ensure that all the spells were cast correctly.

"All right; are we going to do it tonight between dinner and curfew?" George suggested, looking around.

"It will take us a bit of time to cast the spell on all the classroom doors," Fred added thoughtfully.

"Can't we do it after curfew?" Harry asked, groaning. "I have detention with Professor Snape tonight."

The twins burst into laughter. "Oh tell us, Harrykins, what did you do to earn yourself a detention with your favourite professor?"

"I accidentally sneezed into my cauldron," Harry replied in a very upset voice. "Unfortunately, the potion didn't like it and decided to explode."

"It's all right, Harry. After curfew would be too dangerous, because we can't fit under the invisibility cloak with five people, but I can take over your cushioning charm. Fred and George will be able to cast their spell without my help," Hermione told him calmingly. "We can still do the Potions classroom when you get back from detention."

_日記読書_

After dinner, Harry dragged himself down to the Potions classroom. '_I hate that place_,' he thought, '_and I'd prefer to serve detention with any other teacher than with the greasy git_.'

"Potter," the teacher acknowledged his presence. "Clean these cauldrons without magic," he instructed the boy, after pocketing Harry's wand.

However, Harry had just begun to clean the first cauldron, when Snape's Dark Mark flared, and the teacher gasped, "I have to leave." He hurried to the fireplace and called McGonagall. "The Dark Lord is calling me. May I send Potter to you for his detention?"

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He walked up to Professor McGonagall's office and settled down to write the sentence that Snape had dictated quickly one hundred times. '_I have to be careful around cauldrons_.'

Two hours later, Harry had finished his sentences and handed them to his Head of House, who gave him an appraising nod.

"Professor," Harry asked hesitantly. "I'd like to learn how to become an Animagus. Would you perhaps be willing to teach me?"

Professor McGonagall threw him a surprised glance and sighed. "Yes, Harry, I'll teach you; however, you must not practise on your own, and don't get your hopes up too much. The Animagus transformation is very difficult, and it might take you a few years if you're able to transform at all." She fetched a phial from her bookshelf. "This is the Animagus potion. You have to take it in order to find out what will your Animagus form be like. Do you want to try it out right now?"

"Yes," Harry said eagerly, giving the professor an excited smile.

"All right then; let's do it in the classroom, where you have more space. Since we don't know in what kind of animal you're going to transform it might be safer than here."

Harry excitedly followed his Head of House into the Transfiguration classroom, watching the teacher transfigure her chair into a huge, comfortable looking sofa. She motioned him to sit down and handed him the phial.

"Um... What do I have to do to transform back?" Harry asked, all of a sudden feeling a bit anxious.

"You'll transform back automatically after fifteen minutes," McGonagall explained. "It's important that you pay careful attention to your Animagus form. It will make the Transformation easier the better you can picture your form and its characteristics in your mind as you attempt to change."

Harry gave her a nod and gulped down the potion. For a few seconds nothing happened, and Harry already thought the potion wouldn't work, but then all of a sudden his vision widened some and he noticed that his arms and legs changed into red furry legs. '_What am I?_' he mused, feeling very strange in his animal form. '_I have wings too_,' he suddenly recognized.

"Try to get down from the sofa and take a few steps on your feet," he heard the professor say and tried to comply. "You're a griffin, a beautiful Animagus form and a magical animal at that," McGonagall said in obvious amazement.

Harry noticed that it was not easy to walk on his griffin's feet although he had four of them. He more or less stumbled around the classroom, ending up playing with a grey cat that was his teacher in Animagus form.

"That was a lot of fun. Thank you, Professor," Harry said gratefully when he transformed back into his human form and McGonagall had transformed back as well.

"You're welcome, Harry; I'm glad you had fun. From now on you will have to work hard in order to master it. Come to my office whenever you have time in the evenings. I don't have much to teach you; you more or less have to practise changing, but I want you to do it here in my presence. Come tomorrow evening for your first lesson, or do you have Quidditch practice?"

"No Professor; tomorrow would be brilliant. Thanks a lot," Harry replied eagerly.

"Harry, I think it would be better not to tell anyone about our lessons," the teacher added thoughtfully. "You may tell your best friends of course, but others might not understand that I can't teach them too. I'm going to help you, because you're very powerful and because I know that your father was an Animagus as well, so that there is a huge possibility that you'll be able to become one too. Normally, only one or two students in one year manage the Transformation; that's why we don't teach it at Hogwarts. Since you don't have parents, who can help you at home, I'm going to teach you here."

"All right Professor, thank you," Harry replied happily. "Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Harry," McGonagall said and returned to her office.

_日記読書_

Harry left the room through the classroom door, completely forgetting about the fact that his friends had already pulled through with their prank. '_Oh no! They left the Potions classroom out, but not the Transfiguration classroom_,' he thought horrified when he noticed that he found himself on a slide moving upwards right within the castle's walls. All of a sudden, the slide left the walls and he saw that he was sliding over the Astronomy tower, before the slide took a turn down heading straight out to the grounds.

'_Oh, that's scary_,' he thought, when the slide ended all of a sudden and he was thrown out, with a soft landing on the grass. '_Well, at least it works well_,' he mused while he climbed back to the Gryffindor common room.

"The prank worked perfectly," he told his friends when they were huddled together on his bed.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I was in the Transfiguration classroom and had a nice slide out onto the grounds," Harry explained, laughing. "Don't worry; it's fun, and I'm looking forward to another ride on the slide tomorrow."

"Fred," George spoke up. "Let's borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and quickly cast the spells on the Potions classroom."

His brother agreed, and the twins hurriedly left the room to complete their prank.

_日記読書_

In the morning, everyone seemed to be shocked at first but finally enjoyed the ride on the slide to the grounds. The teachers, who wondered why their students had yet to enter the classrooms, finally went to look in the halls, ending up sliding as well, so that shortly after the beginning of the first morning class everyone except for the Headmaster, Madam Pomfrey, and Hagrid was assembled on the grounds.

"I feel as if I had a déjà vu, Minerva," Rolanda Hooch chuckled behind Harry and his friends, who were innocently standing among the crowd.

"Oh, shut up, Rolanda," McGonagall replied and transformed into her cat form, dashing away to talk to the Headmaster.

It took the teachers until dinner time to fix all the classrooms, and when Harry went to see his Head of House for his first Animagus lesson he managed to feign complete interest and amazement about the story Professor McGonagall told him from her own time at Hogwarts when she and her friends played the same prank on the whole school.

"All right, who's going to read today?" he asked when the friends sat together on his bed after curfew.

"I found one that seems interesting, even if it's from the greasy git's diary," Ron replied, opening on of his books.

* * *

_tbc..._

_Thanks to Mushcorn for her brilliant beta-ing!_

_All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	6. The Hospital Wing

**The Hospital Wing – Severus Snape, third year**

_April 1__st__, 1973, Monday evening._

This morning, Madam Pomfrey finally released me from the hospital wing after totally unnecessarily keeping me the whole weekend just because of a slight cold and a fever, and that just when I wanted to go to Hogsmeade on a date with Lily on Saturday. Just why was I so stupid to go to Pomfrey on Friday evening?

Yesterday morning, I was so angry at her that I cast the Ejectio Charm on all the beds in the hospital wing. Of course I altered the Charm a bit in order not to affect seriously ill or injured students and so that it couldn't be cancelled with a simple Finite Incantatem. It was a lot of fun. About ten times, students came with colds or other things, and as soon as Pomfrey made them lie down on a bed the Charm threw them onto a different bed at the other side of the room, so that Pomfrey had to run after them. I don't know if she suspected me; at least, she didn't say anything, and I kept my blank face pretending to be asleep for quite a while in the afternoon anyway, while I really had lots of fun. I only cancelled the Charm when I had to use the bathroom in the evening.

Next time I catch a cold, I'm definitely going to brew a Pepper-up potion by myself, and I won't go to the hospital wing ever again. Now I can only wait for the next Hogsmeade visit to go on a date with Lily and who knows when that will be.

_日記完了_

"Lily?" Harry asked in surprise. "Does he mean my Mum?"

"That might be, Harry. She was in the same year as your father, wasn't she? And if he was in the same year as Snape, she could have been good friends with Snape," Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"I'd love to play that prank on Snape somehow, but it'll be a bit difficult to get into his bedroom," Ron said regretfully.

His friends laughed. "Right, but we can cast it on the hospital wing when he's in charge of it. Every few months, Pomfrey spends the weekend at St. Mungo's to attend courses and he is responsible for the hospital wing," Fred explained.

"Very well, but how do we know when she's going to leave Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"That's easy. We only have to watch the Marauders Map every Friday evening, because normally she leaves on Friday evenings straight after dinner," Harry replied. Seeing that everyone was giving him questioning looks he explained, "A few weeks ago I went to the hospital wing for a Pepper-up potion, because my throat was sore, and she told me that she was just leaving and would always leave at the same time, and that Snape was to show up in a few minutes. Fortunately, she gave me the Pepper-up before she left, so I hid under my invisibility cloak and left the room as soon as she was gone, before he even noticed that I was there."

_日記読書_

They didn't have to wait long. Two weeks later, Harry saw that Madam Pomfrey had vanished from the map and a small dot labelled Severus Snape could be found in her office. He quickly gathered his friends and told them what he found out.

"Ah, that's good; then we'll go and cast the Charm," the twins said mischievously, taking the invisibility cloak from Harry, and vanished, grinning.

Only a few minutes later, Harry noticed that his stomach began to churn and he could just mumble, "I'm going to get sick," before he emptied the content of his stomach into a bucket that Hermione had quickly conjured.

"Harry, I'm sorry and I know you don't want to, but you need to go to the hospital wing," Hermione said firmly, placing a hand on his forehead, after he had thrown up the third time within a few minutes.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Ron brought a very ill looking Harry into the hospital wing, where Professor Snape ordered him into the bed right next to Madam Pomfrey's office. However, as soon as the teacher, who was surprisingly gentle, helped Harry lie down, he was thrown onto a bed at the far side of the room. Harry groaned, already throwing up in a quickly conjured bucket.

Snape gently helped him sit up after calmly waving his wand around the hospital wing, mumbling something about "idiots" and made him drink a stomach calming potion followed by a fever reducer. Both potions only helped so much, and Harry wondered if perhaps the twins had played a prank on him.

All of a sudden, Fred and George joined Hermione and Ron at Harry's side, and Harry noticed that he instantly felt much better.

"This is your doing, isn't it?" he hissed angrily, seeing that the teacher had retired to Pomfrey's office.

"Well, we had to have an excuse to watch the spectacle since not all of us fit under the invisibility cloak," George grinned.

"You feel better now, don't you?" Fred added. "You'll still have to throw up from time to time, and you still have a fever, so that he has to keep you here, but we can watch what's going to happen. You'll be better by tomorrow night," he explained, causing Harry to groan and jump out of his bed to get to the twins.

Unfortunately, the abrupt action caused Harry to throw up once more, and he could only throw them a menacing glare when Hermione gently helped him back into bed, from where he was thrown onto a different bed once more.

"Wait until I'll get you back," Harry hissed angrily, before he got sick again.

"What if nobody gets ill tonight?" Hermione asked, frowning.

The twins chuckled. "Oh, leave that to us."

How right they were. A few minutes later, a group of Gryffindor students entered the room, apparently with the same symptoms as Harry. The friends watched amusedly as the teacher had to busy himself hurrying between the beds, cursing the mischief maker, who had charmed the beds.

"Fred, George, let me tell you, if I catch you spell a potion into other students' stomachs again, I'm going to tell not only Professor McGonagall but also your mother. I assure you the results of that will not be pleasant," Hermione threatened with a stern glare that would have made their Head of House proud.

"Err... no. You won't need to do that," the twins replied slowly.

Late in the evening, Harry hid under his invisibility cloak and headed back to his dormitory. '_I don't care what Snape says; he can't help me anyway_,' he thought while he conjured a bucket just in case and lay down in his own bed. In the morning, he instructed Ron not to tell the twins but only Hermione that he was back, causing the twins to search every bed in the hospital wing which caused them to end up in a discussion with Snape about where Harry might have gone.

At the same time, Professor McGonagall hurried into the fifth year boys' dormitory to search for Harry, because Snape had alerted her to the fact that Harry had vanished from the hospital wing. She stopped dead in her tracks seeing that Harry was in his bed, while Hermione and Ron were sitting on the edge of his bed reading to him from what seemed to be one of her colleagues' diary.

* * *

_tbc..._

_Thanks to Mushcorn for her brilliant beta-ing!_

_All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	7. The Candle Quenching Professor

**The Candle Quenching Professor – Pomona Sprout, seventh year**

_January 10__th__, 1952, Monday evening._

It must have already been a month since someone cast the candle quenching charm on Dumbledore. They whole school wondered why every now and then all the candles in a room extinguished themselves automatically. However, it only happened in certain rooms, for example it never occurred in the green houses.

Only today, when Professor Dumbledore was late for dinner, did everyone seem to have noticed that it always happened when Professor Dumbledore entered a room. I suspect that either Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick placed the charm on Dumbledore; especially since McGonagall obviously likes to tease him. If you ask me, she likes him a lot despite the age difference. I don't think that it was one of the students; well one never knows of course.

_日記完了_

When Hermione stopped reading, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, causing the three students to gasp in horror.

"All these weeks I've been wondering who was playing all the old pranks, which were played in our Hogwarts time," the teacher said strictly, and the friends noticed that her mouth was stretched in a thin line. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that you shouldn't read other people's private diaries?" she asked, throwing them an exasperated glare. "And Mr. Potter, you'll return to the hospital wing immediately."

"No Professor, I'm fine, and I won't set a foot in there as long as Professor Snape is there," Harry replied in a pleading voice.

"And the diary was on a book shelf in the Room of Requirement. It's not as though it was hidden or something and we thought it was a good way to study. We had to figure out all the spells and charms that were used, before we could use them ourselves, and we learnt a lot over the last few weeks," Hermione replied in a convincing voice, causing the teacher to sigh.

McGonagall took the book from the girl. "Then maybe you should think of your own pranks and research what spells and charms to use and come up with some original pranks of your own, Ms. Granger. Fifty points each from Gryffindor." With that she left the room, too angered to remember to once again tell Harry to go back to Snape in the hospital wing.

"Ah, such a pity; I really loved that prank, but now we can't play it on anyone, because McGonagall would know immediately that it was us," Harry said sadly.

"Yes, it was a good one, but well, let's see what we have here," Ron replied, fetching another book from his night table.

"Be careful Ron, she might come back when she notices that she left Harry here," Hermione hissed and waved her wand at the door to cast a silencing charm at the door. "Plus we should only do pranks from Dumbledore's diary, because McGonagall probably knows all the others."

At that moment, the Weasley twins entered the room. "What are you doing here?" they asked in surprise. "Harry, Snape is furious because he lost you. You won't be too happy the next time you cross his path."

"Oh, wow, listen to this," Ron suddenly spoke up. "It's not from Dumbledore's diary, but it's funny."

_次の__日記読書_

**Cows in Ravenclaw – Pomona Sprout, fifth year**

_March 23__th__, 1950, Friday evening._

Yesterday, the Ravenclaws again threw something in our cauldrons, causing Susan's, Maria's, and my potion to explode. Therefore, we came up with the prefect prank to play on them, and today in our Transfiguration class we cast the needed charm on all of their school bags. The charm caused their bags to transfigure into cows as soon as they entered the Ravenclaw common room.

At dinner tonight, Professor Flitwick threw a temper tantrum in the Great Hall, standing on his chair to get everyone's attention. It was hilarious. As far as I heard, they were still not able to get rid of all the cows, because Cian, our seventh year prefect, coaxed Professor Dumbledore into teaching him a Transfiguration spell that can't easily be reversed by anyone other than the caster, and the cows are too large to fit through the portrait hole.

I wonder how long it will take them to realize that they just have to cast a shrinking spell on them, before they'll fit through the hole. Well, at least they should be able to scourgify all the dung off the corridor floor.

_日記完了_

The friends roared with laughter. "I want to play that on the Slytherins, oh please let's do something like that," Harry chuckled, before he turned to the side, uncertain if he was going to get sick again.

"Harry! McGonagall will know immediately that it was us if we do that!" Hermione scolded him, giving him a worried look at the same time.

"No, nobody will suspect you," George laughed, giving Fred a piercing look.

"Oh right," his brother agreed. "Listen. Pomfrey will be back on Sunday evening. As soon as she's back, all the three of you take one of the toffees, the same kind we gave Harry last night, and go to the hospital wing. Poppy will definitely keep you until Tuesday morning. If you've recovered too much by Monday afternoon, we'll just spell another one into your stomachs. McGonagall can't suspect you, if you're sick and stuck in the hospital wing."

"Well, it would be believable since Harry escaped while he was still sick and could have given it to us, especially since McGonagall saw us here together," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I can't say that it's very funny to be sick like that, but the prank is too good to not use on Malfoy and Co.," Harry agreed.

The three friends decided to have their breakfast and lunch in the kitchen on Sunday and to skip dinner altogether, so that it would be more believable if they all showed up at the hospital wing with their stomach problems in the evening than if McGonagall had seen them healthy throughout the day.

Shortly after dinnertime they looked at the Marauders' Map and saw a black spot labelled Poppy Pomfrey moving around in her office.

"All right," Hermione commanded, and the three friends quickly ate their toffees, noticing that they tasted extremely good.

"How long will it take before it takes effect?" Harry asked the twins, who were just entering the room.

"About ten minutes. Have you already eaten the toffees?" Fred enquired, and seeing the three nod their heads he added, "Then you should already be on your way to the hospital wing."

"By the way, McGonagall asked where you were, because you missed all the meals today, and we told her that you were all saying that you were feeling sick and didn't think eating was a good idea," George explained, before the five friends left the room.

"A strange kind of stomach flu," Pomfrey diagnosed and ordered them all into bed, placing buckets next to them.

As soon as she retreated to her office the twins entered the room hidden under the invisibility cloak and cast charms on their three friends that made them feel much better but still sick enough for Pomfrey to keep them.

At lunchtime on Monday, the twins cast the spell for their prank on all the Slytherin students, while they were hidden under the Harry's invisibility cloak. Afterwards, they visited the three friends in the hospital wing, while Madam Pomfrey was still at lunch, and told them that they had followed one of the Slytherins into the common room and had installed a magical camera that would send pictures to a small device, which George had in his robe pocket, every thirty seconds. At the same time, they spelled another toffee in their friends' stomachs, before they hurriedly left, huddled under the invisibility cloak, and soon after the Mediwitch returned to check on her sick charges.

Around dinnertime, a furious Head of Gryffindor burst into the hospital wing, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Hermione was just emptying the contents of her stomach into a bucket, while Pomfrey gently supported her back.

"Poppy, I need to speak to you," McGonagall said sternly.

"What is it, Minnie?" Pomfrey asked absentmindedly, while she vanished the content of the basket and pointed her wand to the girl's head to take her temperature.

"Don't tell me these three are really sick and not just pretending. Today, they have played a prank on the Slytherins. I know for a fact that these three have our old diaries in their possessions, and they definitely know this prank from one of them."

Pomfrey threw the professor a disbelieving look, before she stepped over and felt the woman's forehead. "Are you delirious, Minerva? These three have been here since yesterday with a bad case of the stomach flu." She summoned a bucket and held it out for her friend. "Here, Minnie, please show me how to pretend to have the stomach flu with a fever of 39 degrees."

The three friends had to try hard to not burst out with laughter at their Head of House's expression, but fortunately Pomfrey had easily managed to convince McGonagall of their innocence.

When the Mediwitch finally released the three friends on Tuesday evening, the whole Gryffindor House was watching the pictures that the twins' camera was recording in the Slytherin common room, where there were at least twenty cows still running around. Someone had put a projection charm on their small device, so that everyone could watch the pictures as they were displayed in full size on the wall.

By the time McGonagall entered the common room, throwing a disbelieving look at the huge screen at the wall, all her students were rolling on the floor laughing at the sight of Draco Malfoy trying to get out of his dormitory with a cow standing in the doorframe.

"So it was definitely someone from our House who played the prank on the Slytherins," McGonagall said dryly, while the students could see the edges of her mouth pull slightly up as they watched Professor Snape trying to cast spells on a cow.

"I'm not sure," Katie Bell spoke up, feigning thoughtfulness. "I think we got these pictures from the Ravenclaws. They are much better at such spells than the rest of us."

"I don't believe that, but I'm not going to punish our whole Quidditch team," the teacher replied crisply and left the room with a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

_tbc... _

_Thanks to Mushcorn for her brilliant beta-ing!_

_All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	8. The Common Room Chaos

**The Common Room Chaos – by Minerva McGonagall**

When Harry and Ron tiredly dragged themselves down the stairs from their dormitory, they were shocked by not finding themselves in the Gryffindor common room, but that of the Slytherin's.

"Ron?" Harry asked hesitantly. "Does this room...err... does it look normal to you?" '_Maybe I'm delirious_,' he thought worriedly. '_We just came down the stairs from our dormitory, didn't we?_'

"No," Ron replied, horrified.

"Good morning," Hermione greeted the two boys as she descended the stairs, and all of a sudden, the common room turned into what appeared to be the Ravenclaw common room. "Oh, that's strange," she said surprised, causing her friends to nod affirmatively.

"At least it's better than Slytherin colours," Ron replied, shuddering at the thought.

"Well, let's head down to breakfast. Someone obviously decided to play a prank on us," Hermione decided, ushering the boys out of the room.

When they returned to their common room after their last afternoon class, the room was back to its normal Gryffindor colours.

"Thank God," Ron said in relief, letting himself sink onto one of the sofas in front of the fireplace.

"Thank God for what?" Ginny enquired, entering the room through the portrait hole, and as she did the room changed into the Hufflepuff common room.

"Oh the common room just looked like our normal one for a few minutes," Ron explained sourly, while the common room quickly changed its colour and form back and forth a few times.

"Wait a moment," Hermione spoke up and hurried up a few steps in the direction of the girls' dormitories and returned.

The room changed to the Slytherin common room. Hermione once more climbed up a few steps and returned, and the room changed into the normal Gryffindor common room.

"Someone has played us a prank. The room changes its colour and form whenever someone enters the room," she stated, sighing.

"I bet it was McGonagall. She looked really mischievous when she left the room yesterday," Harry spoke up.

"Well, then we have to get back at her," Fred and George fell in simultaneously.

"Oh no," Hermione groaned. "I'm not going back to the hospital wing, so that you prank McGonagall."

"All right, then we won't inform you what we're planning to do," the twins said while wearing identical mischievous grins, causing Harry to groan just thinking about what that grin meant.

Shortly before curfew the same evening, the Gryffindors gathered in front a parchment that had been placed on the bulletin board of the common room.

'_We advice everyone, who has Transfiguration tomorrow, to wear boots for classes_.'

'_Oh no; we have Transfiguration first thing in the morning_,' Harry mused and nodded absentmindedly when the twins brought him the invisibility cloak back. '_I didn't even notice they had it_,' he thought astonished.

_日記読書なし_

The next morning, all the Gryffindors appeared in the Great Hall all wearing boots, causing the Headmaster to chuckle.

He turned to his Deputy Headmistress and asked, "What are your Gryffindors up to now?" She in turn threw one of her most intimidating glares at her House table.

"I have no idea, Albus, but let me tell you now that I won't tolerate this prank war continuing. The problem is that it seems as if the whole House was involved in this. At first I thought it was the Trio, but the last time a prank was played they were in the hospital wing, and I found the whole House watching the effects, of the prank with the cows in Slytherin, on a big screen that had been set up in the common room. I don't know what to think anymore."

"A little bird told me that someone obviously played a prank on your House as well, Minerva, depriving them of their most beloved common room," Dumbledore replied, smirking.

"Well, I just hoped it would show them the feeling of finding themselves on the receiving end of a prank," McGonagall replied in annoyance. "But obviously, they didn't learn anything from it, and therefore, I'm not going to cancel the spell just yet."

Twenty minutes later, the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years headed towards the Transfiguration classroom, stopping dead in their tracks as soon as they entered the classroom.

"What's that?" Hermione shrieked, who was walking right in front of Harry.

"Sand?" Harry asked incredulously, before he felt himself being pushed into the room by the group coming up behind him.

The whole classroom floor had vanished, being replaced by sand. "Well, it could be worse. Why did we need boots for sand?" Neville asked, taking a seat in the first seat that was available closest to the door.

As soon as Professor McGonagall entered the room the students noticed that her mouth stretched to the thinnest line they had ever seen on her face. McGonagall waved her wand around the floor mumbling an incantation, and the sand vanished – only to be replaced by a swamp. She tried another spell, and the swamp turned into flour.

"Maybe you could try transfiguring it into the normal floor?" Hermione suggested, causing the teacher to throw her a murderous glare when the floor did nothing but change into rice.

When Draco Malfoy pointed his wand at the ground and tried to change the floor back, the classroom floor changed into a carpet of grass, and the professor exploded.

"All Slytherins are dismissed. The Gryffindors will write a three foot long essay about the reasons why you do not play pranks a month before OWLs; it is to be handed into me tonight at dinner. Go back to your common rooms," McGonagall ordered the students in a dangerously quiet voice and headed back to her office.

"Wow, that was not as big of a success as the twins thought it would be," Hermione stated on the way back to their ever changing common room, where they began writing their assigned essay.

All the other Gryffindor classes were given the same punishment, even the first years, whom the older students took pity on and helped them after their afternoon classes.

By the time Harry and his House mates entered the Great Hall for dinner and handed over their essays to their Head of House, the Transfiguration classroom still wasn't back to normal, and Professor McGonagall was wearing an extremely angry expression.

Between the main dish and dessert, the Headmaster rose from his seat and announced, "During the last four weeks of the school term, all Gryffindor students are grounded. That means that you will only be allowed to go to your classes. After classes, you are to return to your common room, where you will spend the rest of the day. You will also have all of your meals in your common room. If you need your Head of House, or Madam Pomfrey, or me, you may contact us through the fireplace in your common room. If the fifth or seventh year students need books from the library, they may contact the teacher responsible for the subject they need it for. Please go back to your common rooms now. If you behave, you'll be allowed to attend the Leaving Feast."

All the Gryffindor students rose from their seats and headed for the door, while Professor McGonagall's hat changed to a bright yellow one that sent sparks into the air above her and formed the words, "Minnie loves pranks!"

**The End**

_

* * *

__Thanks to Mushcorn for her brilliant beta-ing! Thanks to all the kind readers, who reviewed this story!_

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
